Powered wheelchairs typically have six wheels, a pair of drives, and a power supply (typically batteries) all mounted to or supported by a frame. While there are many different frame designs that can accommodate the wheels, drives and power supply, these frames are rigid, use a lot of metal and are limited in their functionality. With costs rising, and an increasing demand for wheelchairs having certain functional characteristics, there is a constant need for innovation in the industry. In particular, there is a need for a simple, cost effective wheelchair that accommodates the needs and desires of the users. Such needs may include comfort, and easy battery access.